life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange (mobile game)
Produced by Turn Me Up Games, Inc |publisher=Square Enix |distributor= |director=Michel Koch Raoul Barbet |writer=Jean-Luc Cano Michel Koch Raoul Barbet Christian Divine |artist=Michel Koch Kenny Laurent Amaury Balandier Edouard Caplain |composer=Jonathan Morali |platform=iOS (2017-2018) Android (July 18, 2018) |released='iOS:' Episode 1: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 2: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 3: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 4: Mar 29, 2018 Episode 5: Mar 29, 2018 Android: Episode 1-5: Jul 18, 2018 |genre=Interactive Storytelling Drama, High School, Adventure, Supernatural, Coming-Of-Age |languages='Audio:' English Subtitles: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese, German, Simplified Chinese |ratings=iOS App Store: 17+Reddit post by /u/ Ann0ying (Other versions: PG16, ESRB-M, USK12, ACB-M) }} A ported mobile game version of Life is Strange was announced for iOS and Android on December 12, 2017.Life is Strange coming to Mobile, official Tumblr post On July 18, 2018, the development of all episodes for iOS and Android concluded. In the iOS App Store and Google Play Store, Episode 1 is free and the full season pass costs $8.99/£8.99/€9.99, offering a 10% discount on the episodes. On iOS, other purchase options are Episode 2 for $0.99, Episode 3 for $4.99, Episode 3-5 for $7.99, Episode 4 for $4.99, Episode 4-5 for $9.99 and Episode 5 for $4.99. On Android, other purchase options are Episode 2 for $0.99/£0.99/€1.09 and Episode 3-5 for $4.99/£4.99/€5.49. The Android version doesn't include graphics options, however some settings can be adjusted via the "Engine.ini" file.Reddit post by /u/TooLazyDev"UE4Game/LiS/LiS/Saved/Config/Android/Engine.ini" Known settings are: SystemSettings r.MobileContentScaleFactor=1.0 (1, 2 etc) r.BWF.Mobile.StencilShadows=1 (0 or 1) r.ViewDistanceScale=1.0 (can be 0.1, 0.2 etc) r.LightShaftQuality=1 (0 or 1) r.Tonemapperfilm=1 (0 or 1) r.MobileMSAA=0 ("1" breaks DoF and lights) t.MaxFPS=60 (10, 20 etc) Development On iOS the first three episodes were released on December 14, 2017, featuring an "enhanced user interface for full-touch screen integration", Unreal Engine 4 enhancements and optimizations, an in-app photo mode and exclusive iMessage stickers. An Android version and the other episodes were announced for early 2018. On March 29, 2018, the final two episodes were released on iOS, Episode 1 became free (as on the other platforms) and the Android version was confirmed for release later in 2018, targeting Summer due to needing more time for polish.New Life Is Strange Update Releases Episode 4, Episode 5 for iOS Port (March 29, 2018)"Life is Strange episodes 4 and 5 are now available...", official Tumblr post "For our Android fans, we know you have been waiting patiently for news about an Android release. Even though we are committed to bringing you the game as quickly as possible, we require a bit more time to polish the Android build and make it perfect. We are now targeting a Summer 2018 release for the Android version of Life is Strange - while we know you had hoped for an earlier release, we want to ensure that we get it right. Thank you for your continued patience; we will update you as soon as we have more news!" The update's patch notes mention fixing issues relating to saving, loading, the iCloud saves and the photo mode now allows cycling between Max's skins and poses and additional photo settings. Simplified Chinese subtitles were also added to the game.《奇异人生》在IOS平台更新中文服务 - IGN ChinaSteamCN Discussion On June 4, 2018, the Android version was announced to be available in July with all five episodes and Android exclusive controller support."Life is Strange is now available for...", official Tumblr post The game was listed on the Google Play Store with the ability to preregister.Reddit post by /u/fress93 An open beta was soft launched later that month, likely earliest on June 19th.Reddit post by /u/IgelRM The Android version was released on July 18, 2018, worldwide.Square Enix's graphic adventure 'Life is Strange' is finally coming to Android in July (Android Police, updated 18 July, 2018)Reddit post by /u/Oscar_gb1 Prior to Episode 1 being also free on mobile (its price originally being $2.99), a trial version, which ends after hitting the alarm in the bathroom, was released for free as "Life Is Strange Lite" on December 14, 2017, and removed on March 29, 2018.Life Is Strange Lite (Archive) Player progress was carried over to the full version via iCloud. Official iOS Description "Life Is Strange is a five-part episodic game that sets out to revolutionize story-based choice and consequence games by allowing the player to rewind time and affect the past, present, and future. Follow the story of Maxine Caulfield, a photography senior who discovers she can rewind time while saving her best friend Chloe Price. The pair soon find themselves investigating the mysterious disappearance of fellow student Rachel Amber, uncovering a dark side to life in Arcadia Bay. Meanwhile, Max must quickly learn that changing the past can sometimes lead to a devastating future. Exclusively on mobile, the game comes with Life is Strange iMessage stickers. Additionally, you can seamlessly share your progress on social media, and compare your own story choices with friends. An all-new photo mode allows you to take pictures like never before, modify them with filters and easily share them." version includes [[Episode 1: Chrysalis|Episode 1] of Life is Strange. The other episodes are available for in-app purchase. A Season Pass is also available 2-5 bundle which saves an additional 10% via the in-app "Play Episodes" menu.] Supported Devices: iPhone 6, iPad 5 (2017), iPad Air 2, iPad Mini 4 or newer devices. Episode 1 size: 960 MB Key Features: * A beautifully written modern adventure game; * Rewind time to change the course of events; * Multiple endings depending on the choices you make; * Striking, hand-painted visuals; * Distinct, licensed indie soundtrack featuring Alt-J, Foals, Angus & Julia Stone, Jose Gonzales and more. Reviews and Accolades *Mac Game of the Year, United States *5/5 "A must-have." - The Examiner *5/5 "Something truly special." - International Business Times *"One of the best games I've played in years." - Forbes *10/10 "An impressive coming of age story." - Darkzero *8/10 "Rare and precious." - Edge *8.5/10 "OUTSTANDING." - GameInformer *90% "Dontnod have clearly put a lot of effort into the little details and it’s worth your time paying attention to their work." – Siliconera *8.5/10 “The climax of Episode Two is one of the most compelling — and devastating — things I’ve ever experienced in a game, because it’s so real, so understandable. Dontnod nails it.” – Polygon *4.5/5 "life is strange has me hooked" - HardcoreGamer *8/10 ".…has the potential to outdo both Telltale Games and Quantic Dream." - Metro iOS Reception The iOS version has a Metascore of 83.Metacritic The app has been rated 4.1 out of 5 stars from 1750 reviews in the iOS App Store as of June 4, 2018. It received Apple's iOS "Editor's Choice" label. On February 22, 2018, it had 3.6 stars from 1032 reviews. Common player review criticism seem to be bugs and the controls. Other players first impressions reported some minor differences of the port and a saving bug.Reddit post by /u/hopesdeadReddit post by /u/siant Touch Arcade's review called the port "mostly great", praising Dontnod's "visual direction" as stunning and the touch controls as "great". It has "some low resolution assets but the overall feel is the same". Criticized was the still not properly lip synced dialog, some visual issues and the lack of proper controller support.Touch Arcade review Destructoid's port report author was impressed by the presentation and criticized controlling Max's movement.Destructoid iOS port report Hardcore Gamers's review noted in the closing comments, there are "different technical issues, much like its console counterpart in 2015, but it's not enough to detract newcomers from experiencing its riveting narrative in full effect." The review praised the feature additions of "Photo Mode and bonuses like the iMessage stickers", concluding "Life Is Strange reiterates why fans need to rewind time and once again step into the shoes of Max".Hardcore Gamer review Apple's iOS "Editor's Choice" Award: "The fragility and fear of growing up. The terror of leaping into the unknown. Life is Strange tackles tough issues in a remarkable way, merging the superpowered and surreal with characters that feel authentic. You’re drawn into the adventure through gorgeous visuals. Sharp writing, excellent voice acting, and a compelling story make solving Life is Strange’s mysteries feel essential." Sensor Tower estimated iOS app revenue of $80K in January, $100k in March, $50k in April, $50k in May and $60k in June 2018.Sensor Tower It is also estimated that Japanese users (5%) are the third largest userbase after China (60%) and the USA (15%), making up 10% of users and estimated revenue as of June 4, 2018. The USA seems to achieve more revenue than China despite the notable userbase difference. Android Reception The app has been rated 4.1 out of 5 stars from 15640 reviews in the Google Play Store as of July 30, 2018. Android Authority's review noted that the iOS version suffers from less technical drawbacks and concluded that "while the episodic structure lends itself to casual play on the go", it is an "objectively better game on PC or console, due to the platforms' huge visual and technical advantages."Life is Strange review: Still a (mostly) hella good time on Android (Android Authority, August 19, 2018) Google Play Store Description "**Only support devices running Android 6.0 and support OpenGL 3.1. Requires ARM 64 and a minimum of 2 GB of RAM** Exclusively on Android, the game comes with full controller support." Main Challenges Faced According to the developer's website, these were the main challenges faced: *Simultaneous transferring of ready third-party AAA project from UE3 to UE4, and from PC/Console to mobile devices; *Tools development for content and logic transferring from the original game to UE4; *A large number of changes in UE3 brought by the developers of the original game required making drastic changes to many UE4 systems, including change of the render system, lighting, matinee, transferring of the event based game logic management system; *Usage of all metal RHI features on iOS devices; *Unique mobile functionality development, such as Imessage stickers, Photomode. Controls *'Movement' - To look around: Swipe your thumb on the right side of the screen. - To move: Tap anywhere on the screen or swipe your thumb on the left side of the screen. - To interact with objects: Tap on an object and then select an action. *'Max's Powers' - To rewind time: Tap on the spiral icon in the top left corner of the screen and then tap on the fast-rewind or rewind icon. - Fast rewind: Step back in time to your last important action, represented by a notch on the spiral. - Rewind: Go back to a particular time. - When you rewind, you remember facts and keep things you've picked up. - When you rewind, you remain in the same location. *'Other Stuff' - Your current objective is always available in your Journal. - The butterfly icon means your action will have consequences. You can rewind to change the outcome... - "Speech bubble" rewind icon: This icon means you learned a useful fact that you may be able to use if you rewind. - New entries in your Journal are indicated by a star symbol. - Take all the remaining photos that match the drawings in your Journal. iOS Updates The current version of the mobile game can be found in the top right-hand corner of the menu screen. *Dec 12, 2017 - v0.0811 (First released version; 1.0 in the iOS App Store). *Dec 13, 2017 - v0.???? (1.1 in the iOS App Store). *Dec 15, 2017 - v0.0930 (1.1.1 in the iOS App Store). *Mar 28, 2018 - v0.2037 (1.2 in the iOS App Store). Added Episode 4 and Episode 5 and expanded the photo mode. *Apr 30, 2018 - v0.2102 (1.4 in the iOS App Store). Fixed issues with reloading checkpoints, localization and other various bugs. *May 29, 2018 - v0.2287 (1.5 in the iOS App Store). Fixed issues with localization and other various bug fixes and improvements. *Jun 26, 2018 - v0.???? (1.6 in the iOS App Store). Fixed issues with localization and other various bug fixes and improvements. *Jan 21, 2019 - v0.2457 (1.7 in the iOS App Store). Fixed visual glitches on the iPhone Xs and other devices. Android Updates *June 2018 - v1.00.167 (Open beta) *July 18, 2018 - v1.00.229 (First released version) *July 23, 2018 - v1.00.258 (Various bug fixes and improvements, resolved an issue with the restore purchase function) Gallery Screenshots LifeisStrangeMobilePic.jpg| Life is Strange app image Mobile_1_Allejuu.jpg|NightmareScreenshots taken by User:Allejuu Mobile_2_Allejuu.jpg|Hallway Mobile photo mode.jpg|Photo modeOfficial Twitter post LighthouseMobile.jpg|Lighthouse IOS-movement.PNG|Movement. IOS-powers.PNG|Powers. IOS-other_stuff.PNG|"Other stuff." IOS-stickers.PNG|How to use the stickers. Promotional Screenshots Screenshot_1.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_2.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_3.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_4.jpg|Promotional screenshot. iMessage Stickers IMessage_1.jpg IMessage_2.jpg IMessage_3.jpg IMessage_overview.jpg Stickers.png|Montage of all stickersReddit post by /u/IgelRM Videos Life is Strange Mobile Announce Trailer Life is Strange Mobile Out Now Trailer Life is Strange iOS Episodes 4 & 5 Update Life is Strange Out Now on Android ESRB Life Is Strange Episode 1 - iPhone X TRUE HD Full Walkthrough Gameplay LIFE IS STRANGE - ANDROID GAMEPLAY ( GOOGLE PLAYSTORE ) External Links *Apple App Store *Google Play Store *Japanese Life is Strange mobile website Notes References pt-br: Life is Strange (Versão Mobile) Category:Season 1 Category:DONTNOD Entertainment